Car series
by Cat without Kat
Summary: what happens when Heero gets a new car? Yaoi
1. Heero's New Car

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine to sell, or in other words in do not own it. Sunrise and Bandan own it. I make not money in this so please don't sue me. I am a poor college student and you would only get the necessities of life from me. Warnings: yaoi(m/m) and fluff, first fic Archive: Ask first  
  
Heero's New Car  
  
Sun was filing into the room. There was a bed in the corner of the room and one person was on it. Chestnut hair and a few bare limbs could only be seen. There was a honk outside. The person on the bed raised his head and looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:00. The person moved to make sure that a gun was near the hand of the person. And you could see that the person was a he, but he had long chestnut hair almost down to his feet. His one thought besides the gun was, Its to earlier, Heero will get it. The honk sounded again. Duo, the chestnut haired boy, looked around from the brown hair, Prussian eyed, Japanese youth, Heero. Alas, he could find him in the room. Duo pulled himself up, when the honk sounded again. The sheets and blankets moved and he was naked(1). He moved to the window in his au natural state and looked out the window. There in the front of the apartment building that they lived, Heero was standing by a white new cameo(2). Duo looked at him in disbelieves and thought, He wanted me to get up at 7am to see this and why did he buy it? I thought that he liked when we would take the bike to work at the Preventers. The last thought made him pout, thinking of the last cladding that they would miss out from now on. His violet eyes looked down at the Prussian eyes of the Asian boy and saw that Heero was trying to have him come down to see the car. Duo turned around and get into bed, after traveling the room that was like a disaster area. Heero looked at the window of their bedroom and thought omae o korosu(3). He locked and put on the security system. He ran to the stairs and up them. He arrived, after going threw their apartment door, at the bedroom. "Duo," his monotone voice had some dept to it for the moment, "get up." Duo poked his head out of the covers that he had surrounded himself in since the time that he was at the window and Heero had came into the bedroom. "No, it's too early." With that reply, he stuck his head back underneath the covers and tried to go back asleep. Tried is the operative word. Heero pulled on the covers and Duo tumbled out of bed. He rolled out of the covers and looked at his koi that had interrupted his slumber. Heero realized that Duo was clothed only in his hair. Running through his mind was only two thoughts, Need to stay focused, need to show Duo the car, and we could stay in bed(4) for a bit. He looked down at Duo who was kneeling and his hair was free of the binding braid. He pounced.  
  
After a few hours when the only noise was moans and screams of each other names(5):  
  
Duo looked at Heero who he was lying on. He was sated and sore but that was fine. Heero was looking into his violet eyes. Duo asked, "So why did you get a car?" Heero stated at Duo, "We needed another mode of transportation." "But I like cuddling with you on the bike." "Think of what we could do in a car." (6) "Yeah?" "Do you want me to show you?" "Ok, but we need to get dressed, then when you get me into that love machine, you could show me why you bought it." Heero looked confused, "You want to go to work?" Duo threw a pillow at him since he had moved out of arm's reach. "No, baka, you know what I want." They proceed to get dressed and headed out into the car parking lot, after a lot of kissing and petting, since they are teenagers who have crazy hormones. They heard a split, which normal people wouldn't heard, but they were Gundam pilots and when they turned the corner where the car was sitting, Heero drew a gun. Duo looked around and saw not threat to their selves, no one was out at this time(they lived in the place when the night workers lived), except for a pigeon, who had probably had something to do with the bird poop sitting on the window shield and it was over the white car. Heero shouted, "Omae o korosu." He fired on the bird and blood went all over his car and some cars beside in. Duo looked at him in shock. "What in the hell did you do that for?" Duo's voice raised a few decidable, and in his mind was thinking if he should be laughing his butt off because his koi was so protective over his new car that almost rivaled his feelings for the damn laptop that Heero still had to this day or if he should be mourning the damn bird that had to nerve to poop on his beloved perfect soldier's car. Another option opened to him was to make Heero clean up his mess and go back to bed. Heero managed to like mournful with out changing his face. "It pooped on my car." Heero's sentence brought Duo back to his senses and decided to go with his third option and he threw up his hands and went over to the water hose. He turned it on and pointed it at the ground, handed over to Heero, "You get to clean up this mess Mister Perfect Soldier and I will be in bed. And if the police come show them your id." Then he went up and trounced into bed, after such activity he was really tired, but he would not have given it up for the world. Heero looked at the hose and then the car and then the hose again. "K'so(7)."  
  
"You brought it on yourself," was a whispered response from his sificance other. Owari  
  
Miss Kitty  
  
Tell me what you did, but please no flames, you should of realized that this is not "normal" by the warning.  
  
Footnotes: drool I didn't know what color car I should have made the car and a cameo is what my dad and brother drives. "I will kill you." I wrote this at the writing lab and I didn't have the jap terms with me so the terms might be misspelled. Guess what he wants to do This is my first fic and I didn't want it to be a lemon and so you have to use your imagination. Never would have guessed that Heero was into doing in the car, I guess it is because he has so much catching up to do since Dr. J had him cut off his emotions. "Damn" 


	2. Road Rage

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine to sell, or in other words in do not own it. Sunrise and Bandan own it. I make not money in this so please don't sue me. I am a poor college student and you would only get the necessities of life from me. Warnings: yaoi(m/m) and fluff, second fic, sequal to Heero's New Car Archive: Ask first  
  
Road Rage: Sequel to Heero's New Car  
  
Heero finally got all the blood off of the cars from that pigeon, muttering Kisma. The police had shown up, but they went back when they say whom it was. Let us just say that Heero usually shoots the gun at birds when they sing to loud, especially after a night of partying. This day Heero and Duo had slept in, since they had a late night, if you take my meaning. Heero was the first one to wake up, but there was a warm body next to him with silken hair spreading out. He turned his head to the alarm clock, sure he had enough time to cuddle with his koi some more, but he pushed Duo out of bed when he saw what time it was. Duo woke up on the floor and the first words out of his mouth were cusses. Heero grabbed his braid and turned his head to the clock. "K'so." Duo shouted and run to the shower, Heero joined him later and it was only cleaning, not things they wanted to do, it would take to long and Duo didn't even get to wash his hair. They hurried to get dressed and they were out the door 15 minutes later. Duo didn't get to do his hair at the apartment, so he was doing it in the car and Heero was driving. Duo was hurray braiding his hair when Heero made a sharp jerk of the wheel. "What the hell?" Duo shouted from the floorboards where he had fallen with the sharp turn. "Hn," was Heero's only answer. Duo's thought at that time was he needed to get his koi to talk more often since Duo loved the sound of Heero's voice. Duo was going to ignore it but there was another sharp jerk and he ended up pulling his hair and being slammed into the floorboards this time. "What the Fuck?" he screamed. This time Heero did answer him with more then an 'hn', "A baka is trying to run us off the road. He is swerving in and out." Heero slammed down the clump and shifted gears. The car, which was a ford and blue, speeded up to follow them. Duo thought he saw someone that he realized, but that was impossible since the other pilots would be at the preventers office, by now and the Relana, Hilde, Catherine and all of Qutare's sisters were out of town or lived somewhere else. The Ford tried to broad side the Camero again, but Heero was to fast for the person driving and he slowed down and Duo saw the person in the other car and it was Lady Une?!! "K'so," Duo shouted when they were jerked again, because Heero had slowed down to much and was going to be rear ended by someone. They got back into sic with the rest of traffic, if a little faster then everyone else, but they were late for work. They did eventually make it the office and it with two seconds to spare. And Lady Une was sitting at her desk looking a little frizzed.  
  
Owari  
  
Miss Kitty  
  
Ok it wasn't very good, I couldn't think of anything. C&C please but no flames pretty please with a cherry on top of your favorite g-boy. 


End file.
